


《他是星灵族》130

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》130

130  
此刻，东海在上，赫宰…或者说银子在下。  
当然，东海压根就没生出“反击”的意思，反还回手摸了摸赫宰那根被束缚在黑丝下的性器，试探道：“我先帮你舔吧。”  
“不用了。”赫宰坐起身，将东海抱在膝上。与此同时解开东海的腰带，手掌托住逐渐袒露在外的臀肉，旋即色情地拧一把上去，见东海腰肢打颤，便笑道，“礼尚往来，该换你脱我的衣服了。”  
赫宰早前便将皮裙踢到地上，眼下除了皮衣外套，就剩里面的吊带内衬了。  
东海一边脱着赫宰的衣服，还得强忍住再流鼻血的冲动，时不时为此避开与赫宰相交的视线，却被对方掐住下巴，连‘非礼勿视’都不许：“海海怎么都不看着我？”听着是委屈的话语，但由此时的赫宰讲来，便掺杂着浓厚的侵略感，“是嫌我不够好看吗？”  
说完，赫宰吊起眼睛，明亮的眸子里全是欲火。  
东海呼吸一窒，直接趴向搂着自己的赫宰，脑袋枕在对方肩上，摇来摇去：“是你太好看了。”接着，完成扒光赫宰的最后一步——解开他的黑色蕾丝Bra.  
但东海从没有接触女孩内衣的经验，因此在面对胸罩的三排扣时，便不知该从何下手。  
赫宰打量着东海笨呼呼的傻样，笑了声，而后贴心地自行解开身后的Bra扣子。  
然而，东海因赫宰的动作过于熟练，略有些吃味道：“你好像很懂女孩的内衣，以前肯定帮别人脱过…”  
赫宰对他没有隐瞒，便也不否认，只不过：“你也知道是帮别人脱，但像今天这样，解开自己的Bra倒是第一次。”接着轻轻捏了下东海的脸蛋，“能让我做出这种莫名其妙的事来，也就只有你了。”  
东海向来好哄，脸上立刻有了笑意：“那你以后也要多为我做这些莫名其妙的事。”  
赫宰把手边的Bra甩到身后的枕头上：“不过，你知道现在最莫名其妙的是什么吗？”  
“？”  
正当东海疑惑时，赫宰已将自己的丝袜褪到膝盖，而后双手掰开东海的臀瓣，就着黏糊糊的穴口一点点向里进，嘴中不忘解释道：“最让我莫名其妙的是，就算我穿成这样，挨操的也是你。”

话音未落，东海胯下一烫，只感觉仅一瞬间，后穴就被赫宰的那根完全填满，呻吟也下意识地脱口而出：“赫…不，银子，呜呜，太大了，你都不跟我提前说一声…”  
“怎么了，又不是你第一次操你。”由于前些日子东海工作太忙，他们已有一段时间没沾过肉味儿。阔别数周的性爱，自然使两人血脉偾张，赫宰便在适应后直接抽插开来，并在此过程中扶着东海发抖的肩膀问他，“爽吗？”  
东海依然不敢直视身为银子的赫宰，只在凌乱的喘息间点点头，口中哼唧着：“爽…再快点…”  
赫宰能察觉出，此时的东海因久别性事，呼吸的频率都开始紊乱，便放缓速度，托着倚在身上直打颤的臀尖。先用力掰开肉穴的缝隙，再以指腹摩挲着滑溜溜的穴口逗弄，最后才将性器没进对方肠壁的敏感点，来回磨蹭，操弄的速度由缓极快。  
这就像品尝一块优质的肉，细心地厮磨过后，才能体会到最好的滋味。  
东海被飙升到顶端的情欲折磨得腿根肌肉痉挛，嘴里也胡乱叫着：“哥哥，不对，银子…银子姐姐…”  
赫宰听了直笑出声来，旋即扣着东海的后脑勺，将人拉到唇边，舔了下对方的嘴角，低声道：“姐姐都能把你操成这样，那换了哥哥，不得兴奋到尿床？”  
“呜…我会憋好的。”东海竟还顺着赫宰的荤话乱说。  
“那我问你。”说着，赫宰将坐在自己膝盖上打晃的东海压向身下，改换为他在上，东海在下，“你喜欢谁操你，哥哥还是姐姐？”  
东海因这问题羞得满脸绯红，加上赫宰压着他时会进得更深，只觉得如果自己不能给对方一个满意的答复，那么无论是赫宰还是银子，都会把他下面生生插坏的：“只要是你…是你我就喜欢。”  
赫宰听着这番话，纵使心满意足，也丝毫没有放过东海的意思，反而加深了摆腰的力度，听肉体撞击的啪啪声，合着东海撒娇似的叫床响在耳侧，还调侃一句：“咱们两个谁才是荡妇啊？”  
东海回应的嗓音都打着颤：“…我、是我…”  
赫宰见对方陷在枕头里的脸从面颊羞红到耳尖，就拿起一旁散开的胸罩掩住东海的眼睛。然而那毕竟是女性的贴身衣物，东海的害羞不仅没有所好转，还在胸罩上的黑色蕾丝摩擦着眼帘的同时，嗔道：“你这个坏家伙。”  
“那就把胸罩还我。”  
东海却不肯听赫宰的话，身体诚实地护住对方的Bra，并对着内里的海绵垫嗅了嗅，小声哼唧：“可这上面好香，有你的味道。”  
“喜欢吗？”赫宰并未停住身下的动作，只是稍微放缓挺腰抽插的频率，每问一句就重重撞击一次对方的敏感点，“喜欢就送你了。”  
“啊…”东海承着赫宰尺寸过人的性器，一条腿还被捞在对方肩膀上。且赫宰越往里进，他就越有一种理智快被撞散开来的快感，便禁不住在说话间流下口水，“我拿着它，会被当成变态抓走的。”  
赫宰见东海连自己的唾沫都咽不下去，津液就这么顺着唇角淌落到脖颈。于是抬手撩开挡住东海视线的蕾丝胸罩，并随之委身下去，与对方双唇相贴，啃咬着舌吻，更在此间调笑：“现在这样不更变态吗？”  
旋即，赫宰大幅加快抽插的速度，发狠地维持打桩的力道。若不是东海忽然搂上他的脖子，哭哭啼啼地撒娇讨饶，兴头上的赫宰差点连身下的精囊都一并送入对方被操红的肉穴。  
赫宰喘了口气，语调稍稍温和下来：“疼了？”  
东海点头又摇头，并抬起水雾迷茫的大眼睛，亲昵地啃了下赫宰的肩膀：“没关系。”又补充道，“因为你是我见过最漂亮的女生了。”  
赫宰失笑：“是鸡鸡最大的女生吧。”  
正此时，赫宰的长发坠在东海的脸侧，发丝随着进攻的动作一绺又一绺地摩挲起东海的皮肤，叫他不由咯咯乐道：“好痒。”  
“怕痒么？”赫宰思索三两秒，紧接着拿起一开始就脱掉的T字裤，一手撑开松紧带，另一手抓起散开的长发束成一股高马尾，再以内裤作头绳，固定好发型。  
而此间被压在身下的东海，看着赫宰一来二去的动作，混合着不同性别的潇洒与色情，逼得他几欲再度流下鼻血，便下意识捂住鼻子，嘴里支支吾吾半天，也说不出完整的语句来。  
束起高马尾的赫宰，整张细腻妩媚的脸蛋就袒露在东海眼前，他知道东海为何屡屡避开目光，就笑道：“是不是又该怪我太漂亮了？”  
东海干脆寻回赫宰的Bra，直接挡在脸上，羞得只剩克制不住的叫床，还有一声声如撒娇一般的：“银子，银子…”  
“李东海。”赫宰暂且停了动作，他知道东海那根乱晃的玩意儿已经攀到了充血的顶峰，再这样磨着内壁的G点蹭几下，射精也不过是片刻的工夫。但他还是想先问清楚，“你到底喜欢男人还是女人？怎么看你现在比以往更兴奋？”  
“都说了嘛。”东海不假思索，且为自证清白，纵是情欲的热泪都不免掺上几分委屈，“喜欢你，最喜欢你，只喜欢你。”  
赫宰明白东海急着出精，便饶他一回，还贴心地帮东海揉揉肿胀的龟头，与此同时亲了亲沾着泪水的眼睫：“你先射吧。”  
东海比赫宰预想中更色情些，还故意把住抖动的性器，将精液涂抹在赫宰穿着丝袜的腿上。

黑丝上黏着浓白的精液，本就因色差对比造成了不小的视觉冲击。  
赫宰暂且将蓄势待发的性器拔出来，脱掉在性事中湿了大半的丝袜，并攒成一团。看了眼躺在床上已然神志不清的东海，旋即掐住他的下巴，硬要对方张开嘴，接着：“小色鬼…”言辞间，将攒成团的黑丝连带着上面的精液一并堵入东海的口中，“想不想舔舔姐姐的丝袜？”  
东海但凡意识清醒些都不会从命，只可惜现在早拜倒在银子姐姐的石榴裙下，又谈何理智可言。

不仅如此，赫宰还没玩够晕乎乎的小笨蛋，再将人抱到浴室的镜前。这地方虽比他们以往住的酒店要小不少，但紧密的距离却加重了空气中情欲的腥气。  
东海被丝袜堵着嘴，身后肉穴又遭赫宰的肉棒连连撞击。他看得一清二楚——镜中的自己是如何在银子姐姐的侵犯下承欢，且因不敌性欲的勾引，那根刚射过不久的性器又抬起头来，直接蹭到了咫尺间的镜面上。  
赫宰见状，手指勾着东海的下巴，逗猫似的蹭了蹭，接着道：“你真骚。”  
而后，银子姐姐一把松开束起的马尾，长发散落，接连垂在东海的肩上。  
两人一前一后，赫宰要东海继续看清镜中的一举一动：“海海看得到吧，被女人操都这么舒服，是不是？”  
东海的嘴里尚且堵着东西，只得以拟声词回应，并在点头的瞬间感受到后穴接连不断的滚烫，一汩汩热液全撞击在内壁最敏感的地方——他知道赫宰在他里面射了，便与此同时晃着屁股，流下了无法克制的生理泪水。

赫宰的动作太大，连假发都略微向前位移，刘海随之压过浓重的眼妆。  
此刻虽看不清面前的东海，却足以感知到对方的肉穴正在他射精的过程中来回收缩，湿乎乎的内壁也因黏满了自己的体液而变得格外柔软。

其实赫宰自己都没想到，东海的尺度竟能大成这样，还浑不在意被“银子”玩弄得云里雾里。  
旧丝袜的归宿属于垃圾桶，东海终于得以开口讲话，却也只是搂着赫宰的手臂喃喃：“一会儿还要~”  
赫宰无奈地笑了声，一场情事过后，眼线都有些花开了：“你可真没出息。”  
“谈恋爱要出息做什么。”东海干脆跌进赫宰怀里，脑袋枕在对方的肩上蹭来蹭去，事前叫得嗓子哑了，还依旧奶声奶气道，“喜欢一个人，开心就够了。”

东海说这些话时，全然忘记他心里是开心了，可惜屁股却炸开了花。


End file.
